Wait for Me, Mikan
by Pursuit of Love
Summary: Natsume has to go through 24 hours without contacting Mikan to prove to her he truly loves her. But when the 24 hours are up and he goes to see Mikan at the Sakura Tree. She's not there. Warning: tragic story, but has a somewhat happy ending


**Wait for Me, Mikan**

By Pursuit of Love

Sakura Mikan, a beautiful, kind, and caring 14 year old brunette, clads herself in a simple white knee- length dress and headed out. The cool breeze was brushing her skin blowing her hair. She gazed up in the clear cloudless sky. Such a beautiful day for my last day here on Earth she thought. The brunette smiled up at the sky.

In a little while, she was already at her destination. The Sakura Tree. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. It was the middle of spring therefore the Sakura's blossomed so beautifully. She inhaled the sweet scent and sat down. She leaned her head against the tree and waited for her special someone. Soon, her special person was right in front of her. She stood up and brushed off the tiny petals off her dress.

''Hello Natsume,'' she greeted him with a cheery smile.

''Hey, Polka Dots,'' Hyuuga Natsume, a handsome muscular 14 year lad with alluring crimson eyes, greeted back which included his famous smirk.

''Pervert,'' she responded still smiling.

Mikan didn't mind that he would call her ''Polka Dots'' today since it would be the last day she would hear that nickname of hers.

''Anyway, I have something to ask you,'' he told her.

''What is it?''

The raven-haired boy took a step towards her and gently grabbed her delicate hand.

''I love you, Sakura Mikan. I love you with all my heart. You're everything that I ever wanted. I need you more than you know it. I'll do anything for you. I'll die for you, Mikan. Will you be my girlfriend?'' he asked.

Her soft hazel eyes broaden in bewilderment. Why does he have to confess to her now? Of all days, why this day? Why couldn't he do it in the past? Why not before she knew what was going to happen to her tomorrow? Was God trying to torture her? Was life that unfair and cruel? Those thoughts were occupying her mind that she forgot that Natsume was standing right in front of you.

''So what's your answer?'' he question with a solemn expression.

She bit her lower lip to stop the tears forming in her eyes. She afterwards forced herself to smile at him.

''Silly Natsume,'' Mikan whispered trying not to break. ''To prove to me that you truly love me, today and tomorrow you will not text me, call me, or see me.''

''What?''

''It's just a simple test to see if your love is true. Ok?''

''Fine,'' he muttered obviously not very happy about the test.

''Meet me here at the Sakura Tree at 6 o'clock tomorrow.''

''Ok, but before the test begins…''

He leaned towards me and softly pressed his lips against hers. The brunette felt such sadness and sorrow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It hurt so much for her to think this special moment of theirs would be their last. All she ever wanted was just to stay by his side forever, but she knew it wouldn't happen. Her hands gently pushed him away separating the closeness of us. She smiled at him.

''Ok! The test starts now! See you in 24 hours from now at the Sakura Tree!''

Without hearing his response, Mikan ran away. When she was far away from him, the tears she has been hiding rapidly fell down. She clutched her heart and gradually fell down to the ground.

''I love you so much. I'm so sorry, Natsume. I'm so sorry.''

During the 24 hours with no contact with Mikan, he locked himself in his room. Natsume stared at the ceiling, but didn't find any amusement. He took one of his favorite manga's of the shelf and began to read where he left off, but somehow it didn't interest him. The raven hair lad threw his manga across the room and laid back down on his king size bed. The sound of his clock echoed in his ears.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Why did she want him to do the test? Is it really because that his love for her wasn't enough? Those thoughts were spinning in his mind. If that was the case, then the next time he would meet her he will show her how much he loves her and how much he truly needs her.

Unintentionally he fell asleep.

_Natsume found himself in a dark pitch black room. He tried to touch the walls, but couldn't seem to find them. Suddenly a light shined brightly and illuminated the room. It was a plain white room. Soon he saw Mikan…as an angel. She was clad in the same white dress, but she had a pair of feathery wings on her back. She walked closer to him and smiled._

''_Natsume,'' she whispered in a soft sweet tone,'' Please always remember that I love you. I love you with all my heart. And wherever you are, I'll always watch over you.''_

_The angel hugged him as tight as she could._

Natsume awakened. Earlier than he thought, it was already the end of the 24 hours without any contact with Mikan. He glanced at his digital clock and he jumped out of his bed with enthusiasm. It was time for him to go see Mikan. Natsume fixed himself as fast as he can, rushed out of his bedroom, and headed to the Sakura Tree. Something feels wrong he pondered in his head. When he reached the memorable tree, there was no one there. He perched himself and rested his head on the tree.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him. He was about to stand up, but when he saw it wasn't Mikan he stayed put on the ground.

''Imai? What are you doing here?'' I inquired suspiciously.

Imai Hotaru, the ruthless and cold raven-haired blackmailer and also the best friend of Mikan, stood in front of me. I noticed that her eyes were puffy and worn-out. She was obviously crying before she came here

''She's in the hospital. You better hurry and go,'' she coldly said to me.

I immediately stood from my seat and ran to the hospital. Since Natsume was running to the infirmary, he didn't know that the Ice Queen was kneeling on the ground and crying her heart remembered the last moment she had with her best friend.

''_Hotaru, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier,'' she told her with a sincere went up to her best friend Imai Hotaru and embraced her tightly._

''_You selfish baka,'' she muttered coldly, but Mikan knew she was trying to hold back the tears. ''How long did you know that you were going to die?''_

''_A month,'' her best friend answered softly._

_Her hands clenched in rage turning them ghostly pale. ''I hate you for not telling me.''_

''_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hotaru,'' Mikan repeated again tightening her grasp. ''I love you so much Hotaru. Promise me we'll always be best friends no matter how far apart we are?''_

''_I promise, baka. Just make sure you don't be an idiot and make trouble wherever you're going after this life.''_

_Mikan giggled softly. ''I promise.''_

When Natsume was inches from the front door of the hospital, he kicked it open. Everyone was staring at him, but he didn't care. He rushed to the front desk and demanded what room was Sakura Mikan. The front desk lady told him,'' Room 52.'' The tired lad then again began to run through the hallways not caring that doctors and nurses were screaming at him. Poor lad, the front desk lady thought knowing already what happened to that patient.

Natsume burst in the room panting heavily. The doctor, Imai's older brother, was staring at him with sorrow and grief in his eyes. It was a shock to Natsume to see such sadness in Subaru. The professional doctor slowly sauntered to the sweating boy and handed him a creamy letter.

''She wanted me to give this to you before she...left,'' he whispered and left the room.

Natsume gradually approached Mikan's bed. His heart stopped as he witness how pale his love was. Unable to hold himself, he kneeled to the floor and rested his arms on the bed. He reached for her hand, which was ice cold, and held it tightly. With the other hand he opened the letter and read it.

_Congratulations, Natsume! You passed my test. I'm so happy that you were able to spend 24 hours without me. Now I know you're able to spend the rest of your life without me. When you're probably seeing this, I'm already up there or down there. I hope I'm not down there though! I'm so sorry that I couldn't stay and become you're girlfriend. I really wanted to though. I just want you to know that I love you too. So much than you know it. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. All the memories we shared together I'll always remember them. I hope you'll always remember them too. I promise I'll be watching over you from above. Please live life to the fullest and smile every day, Natsume. Love, Mikan._

''Wait for me, Mikan.''

_**2 days later**_

Hyuuga Natsume died two days after his beloved, Sakura Mikan, died. He was buried right next to his only love. The ambulance and police found Hyuuga Natsume's dead body at Sakura Mikan's grave. He stabbed himself in the heart with a smile on his face. They found a crumpled note in his hand that read:

_Dear Mikan, you're everything I want and I would do anything for you. You are the only thing I need. You are the only one who can take my heart and keep it for themselves. Remember when I said I would die for you? I truly meant it. I love you, Mikan._


End file.
